zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Userboxes
Could someone make a 'This user is a fan of Sheik'? With the OoT image, not the Brawl one. I tried making one myself, but I could NOT get the sizing right. Thanks! --Ryttu3k (talk) 04:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) can someone make a "This user is a fan of..." for OoT Master Quest? --Rtyuik7 can someone make a userbox that says "Zelda could have beaten Link if Ganondorf wasn't controlling her." with a picture of possessed Zelda for me?Zeldamaniac95 I need to know how to get userboxes from a page that is not the template example page or if you could make the zelda template and put it on the page for me.Zeldamaniac95 Can you make a red userbox that reads, "This user likes to train with the Gerudo", with the picture of a Gerudo warrior on it? Gerudo Princess 18:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :If somebody can find a good picture I can make it for ya. Thai420Talk to me! 03:22, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Can non-admin users add oficial userbox templates to this page? XXXXXTalk to me! 19:56, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I have a few things to ask. Can someone make a userbox for ilia fans, change the zelda fans picture to a picture of her from twilight princess, and can someone tell me how to make userboxes on my talk page?Morgoth14 22:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks dude. I know how to make one now and I made my own Ilia box before I knew you made one, but thanks for fixing the Zelda box.Morgoth14 11:06, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you a lot for making the Ilia userbox. Do you know where I can find all the userbox colors? Morgoth14 22:43, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Can someone please make me a userbox the it black and red with a picture of a Hyrule Royal Crest that says "This user supports the Operation Advent movement." Ascended WolfTalk to me! 05:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)05:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)~~ "Operation Advent" is a movement to fix broken redirects, add images to pages that don't have any, add more information to pages that need it and make pages for information that is not yet on Zeldapedia (such as pages on the "Wanted List").Ascended WolfTalk to me! Thanks! It looks great! Ascended WolfTalk to me! Here you go Solar flute 05:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) new Hey, since i am not good with userboxes, can somebody make one with a picture of Death Sword, with the description of: This user is a demon, just like Death Sword! Afterwards, what will it be typed as to make it appear?--Shade Link (talk) 23:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) On the size of Userboxes How do I make the pictures in my userboxes smaller? For example, I'd like a smaller King Bulblin userbox, but his picture is enormous. Just take a look at my page to see what I mean. How do I resize them?00:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) :To resize it but keeping the same shape, just use something like |20px| in the coding (which works if it's sqaure). If it's not square, you can get more precise with something like |20x20|. Hope this helps. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) 3-heart Challenges